A Happily Ever After for who?
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Phoebe and leo r  together,but will Piper & Leo fall for each other? MUST READ! chapter 5 has been redone!
1. Default Chapter

A Happily ever after for who?

Summary: What would it be like if _Phoebe _had started dating Leo instead of _Piper_? Would Leo and Piper still end up together? T just to be safe, romance/drama don't like don't read. Wait, I take that back! Please read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or anything for that matter. There, short, sweet, and to the point.

Chapter 1: Phoebe and Leo

"Phoebe, Leo's here!" Prue called from downstairs. Seconds later Phoebe came flying down the stairs.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked quickly as she glanced around.

Prue pointed to the kitchen and smiled. Phoebe took off.

When Phoebe made it to the kitchen Piper was busy making lunch and Leo was sprawled under the sink.

"Hey Phoebes," Piper said as she began slicing a tomato.

Phoebe gave a little wave then kneeled down to Leo. "You know, we already know you're our Whitelighter, you don't have to keep doing handy work." Phoebe said as Leo sat up.

"But Phoebes, I thought you liked a guy in a tool belt?" Piper teased.

"Yes I do," Phoebe agreed as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Well I really don't mind. It comes as second nature to me." Leo said as he got up. "Well sinks all done." He turned on the faucet as if to prove his point.

"And so is lunch," Piper smiled as she handed Leo a plate with a sandwich and chips. She also poured him a glass of ice tea.

"Thanks," Leo smirked as he and Phoebe sat at the table. Phoebe stole a chip off his plate. "I love your cooking Piper." He said as he bit into the sandwich.

Piper blushed. "Thank you, but technically it's not cooking, but I'll take a compliment where I can get it."

Leo nodded and continued eating. Piper fixed Phoebe a plate then started to clean up. She watched as Leo ate, she loved everything about him. His smile, his hair, it made Piper angry that Phoebe had gotten to him first. Piper was on the verge of asking him out when Phoebe swooped in and stole her opportunity. She finished wiping off the counter then walked off silently cursing Phoebe under her breath.

Prue looked up as Piper stomped in and stole the remote right out of her hand. She started channel surfing.

"Hello, I was watching that!" Prue said in the hoarse voice that she used whenever she was annoyed.

"Bite me," Piper said coldly as she flipped through the channels, not even paying attention to what she was doing.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the emotional bed. What's wrong, and why are you taking it out on our remote?" Prue asked in a half mocking tone. Piper ignored her and kept flipping through the channels. Prue sighed then snatched the remote out of Piper's hand. She turned off the TV. "Spill,"

"Fine," Piper started but just as she opened her mouth in walked Phoebe and Leo, hand in hand.

"Hey guys, Leo and I were gonna go catch a movie, wanna come with?" Phoebe asked as she pulled on her coat.

"No thanks," Prue spoke up.

"Maybe some other time, did you enjoy your lunch Leo?" Piper flashed him her sweetest smile.

"Yes, you're a great chef even with sandwiches." Leo joked. He and Piper both laughed. Phoebe and Prue didn't. "Okay, we have to get going. Bye Prue, bye Piper."

"Later," Prue said. Piper still had a huge grin plastered on her face until the door closed. "Oh my god, you were _all_ over him!" Prue lightly slapped Piper's shoulder, knocking her out of her gaze.

"Huh, oh, what were we talking about?" Piper said dazed.

"I was asking you why you were in a crappy mood. Now I know you're jealous of Phoebe." Prue said half amused.

"No I'm not!" Piper objected.

"Piper I saw how you were looking at him. _Phoebe_ saw how you were looking at him too! She's gonna kill you!" Prue yelled.

"Well she stole him from me!" Piper spat back.

"She stole him… Piper you're talking crazy, what do you mean; 'she stole him'?" Prue shook her head in confusion.

"I mean, the day she asked him out was the same day _I _was going to! He was working on the door and I was standing there, trying to get the guts to ask him. When Phoebe walked in all Phoebe-like with her perky self and her scanky clothes, I didn't stand a chance!" Piper's voice got high. Prue's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Wow, I uh, never knew you felt that way. Have you talked to Phoebe about it?" Prue asked as she regained her composure.

"No, and I'm not gonna. She's not gonna just step aside, she never has and she never will." The look on Piper's face said that this meant a lot to her. Of course anything that Piper ever did or said she was serious about.

"Well, I think you should talk to her. You never know, she might just surprise you." Prue smiled in a knowing way.

"Then what if she gets mad at me? Then I'm stuck looking like a fool and Phoebe will never let Leo and I be in the same room alone _ever_!" Piper sighed as she put her elbow on armrest and propped her head on her hand.

"Well you never know until you try." Prue said simply as she patted Piper's knee and got up. She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, usually in the movies after a big speech the person gets up and walks away leaving the other person to think about what they just talked about." Prue replied.

"Oh, well then carry on." Piper waved her sister off as she walked up the stairs. "_I should_ _talk to Phoebe. I mean she would have no right to be mad at me; she's stolen my boyfriend on more than one occasion. Besides, I wouldn't be stealing him necessarily._" Piper thought. "Man, Prue was right about the thinking thing." She mumbled to herself. What was she going to do?

TBC

Okay just a trial run to see what y'all think. So tell me what you think then you get chapter 2, Thanks!

Cya!

Nicole


	2. Piper confronts Phoebe

Thanks for the reviews, there are too many people to thank, but you know who you are!

Chapter 2-Piper confronts Phoebe

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, so lemme suffer in peace.

Phoebe walked into house happily. After the movie she and Leo had gone out to coffee. They talked for hours, and then Leo got called away. Phoebe probably liked him more than any other guy she had ever been with, which was weird because she usually went for the bad-boy type. Leo was more, boy-next door. She trotted into the kitchen and noticed Piper looking rather pale as she stared into a cup of coffee.

"Piper, you okay?" Phoebe asked as she sat down.

"Uh, y-yea, Phoebes there's something I want to tell you, a-and it's really hard for me to say bec-cause I care about your feelings…" Piper paused; this was harder than she thought. She was never really good at this type of thing, she usually just sat on the sidelines, but Piper felt so strongly about Leo. It didn't seem right to just keep that quiet.

"Piper its okay, you can tell me." Phoebe smiled as she took her hand.

Piper gave a weak smile. "O-okay, um Phoebe, I think I'm falling for Leo." Piper recoiled and waited for the worst.

Phoebe sat with her jaw hanging open. "Uh, okay, and what did you hope to accomplish by telling me?"

"I-I was hoping maybe you would step down." Piper said as she watched Phoebe frown.

"I'm sorry Piper, I can't." Phoebe said sternly.

Well that wasn't the reaction Piper had hoped for. "Why not!"

"Because I like him!" Phoebe screamed.

"Oh please Phoebe, you've never been serious about a guy in your whole life!" Piper hollered back. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Omigod, I'm sorry Phoebes, I don't kno…" Phoebe cut her off.

"Save it Piper," Phoebe stood up. "You think that just because you like the same guy I like I'm just gonna step aside? You're crazy." Phoebe walked out just as Prue came rushing in.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"You're advice bit me in the ass, that's what." Piper spat. Prue looked at her regretfully.

Phoebe flopped herself down on her bed and grunted. How dare she? How could Piper say that about her? She hadn't done anything wrong, after all, Piper had just as much of a chance of getting Leo as she did, and he made his choice. "Just because I've never been serious when it comes to guys doesn't meant I can't start." Phoebe mumbled. "What if he's 'the one'? I don't want to risk that." Besides, what makes her think that he would even date her? Phoebe kicked herself mentally for that last comment. That was rude. Piper was a sweet, caring person and she could have any man she wanted. "Just not Leo," She mumbled once again. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Prue said.

"Come in!" Phoebe told her. Prue opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey," Prue greeted.

"Hey,"

"So Piper told me what happened and…" Phoebe stuck her hand out before Prue could continue.

"I don't want a lecture Prue, I told Piper that I was dating Leo and that is final."

"Well let me say this; when was the last time you heard Piper say anything like that?" Prue raised her eyebrow as Phoebe thought.

"Never, I guess." Phoebe muttered

"Exactly, so don't you think that means that she _really _likes him?"

"But I _really _like him!" Phoebe hit her chest with her palm as she said this.

"I know, that's why I feel bad for giving Piper the advice, so here's my thought. It's just a suggestion but, why don't you let Leo choose?" Prue suggested.

"You want us to stick him in the middle of a room and we both call him and see who he comes to?" Phoebe asked mockingly.

"No! I mean you each go out on _one _date with him, and then after he gets to know both of you better then he can pick." Prue corrected her.

"I don't like that idea, not that I'm intimidated or anything, but I don't want to be putting all this pressure on Leo." Phoebe half lied, the truth was; she _was _a little intimidated.

If he really likes you then it shouldn't be a problem. Or if he really likes Piper it shouldn't be a problem. What do you think?" Prue asked.

"I think we've gone and turned you into the middle sister." Phoebe joked. Prue smiled and shook her head. Phoebe sighed. "Alright, I'll try it, but if this backfires it's _your _fault if it backfires!"

"It's not a spell Phoebes." Prue hugged her and walked out.

"A spell," A mischievous grin spread across her face and she headed for the attic.

TBC…….

WOW, can you say 'short'? Sorri but I've got 7 stories to update so until I'm caught up, whatcha see is whatcha get… So, will Phoebe cast spell to use to her advantage, and if so, what will the consequence be? Next chapter will be what happens on the girls dates… you know the drill!

Cya!

Nicole


	3. the dates

Ok people- I'm gonna say something, from now on I have to have at least 4 reviews before I update a story, is that clear? I don't mean to sound mean but I don't like how some of you will review one chapter then just stop, I know you're reading them, don't try to hide it! Anyway thanks to halli-halliwell and heather1021.

Btw- all of the stories I update today will have short chapters.

Disclaimer- Don't own Charmed never will.

Chapter 3- The dates

Phoebe walked down the stairs in a knee-length black dress with her hair neatly curled. If this dress didn't make up his mind the spell certainly would.

Phoebe and Piper agreed that Phoebe would go on the first date and Piper the second. Although Leo wasn't open to the idea, he knew who he wanted to be with, but still agreed anyway.

"Good luck tonight Phoebes," Piper said as she walked by.

"I won't need it," Phoebe replied.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

Phoebe was right when she said she didn't need it; the spell she cast was supposed to attract Leo to her. She knew it probably wasn't the brightest idea, but she didn't care. She wanted to prove Piper's theory wrong. Of course this being Phoebe she didn't exactly think about the personal gain.

Leo came and the headed for the restaurant that Piper used to work at, Quake. They were seated and talked as they waited for the waiter.

"So anyway, I grew up eating nothing but meat and potatoes as a kid." Leo laughed.

"Really? That's it?"

"Well it was different every night. Some nights it was mashed potatoes, baked, or scalloped, and the mean was either in a roast or meatloaf. The truth is it's my favorite meal."

Phoebe smiled as the waiter walked up and asked what they wanted.

Phoebe ordered them pot roast sautéed in mushrooms with a side bake potato.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Leo smirked.

"I know," Phoebe replied as she batted her eyelashes.

The two spent the rest of the meal talking like they were old friends. The spell was working perfectly. Then Leo took her home, he declined her invitation to come inside. He kissed her good-night then orbed away. Phoebe went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Phoebe was chipper. A little too chipper for Piper.

"So I take it your date went well?" Prue asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"It was magical," Phoebe giggled.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked. "Oh Phoebe, you didn't!"

"NO, I didn't, I know that's wrong. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if I cast a spell." Phoebe lied as she crossed her fingers under the table.

"Well that's good to know, so I'm off to work an NO fighting you two, promise." Prue eyed her sisters.

"Promise," The both answered.

"Good, see you guys later." Prue waved then left.

"Nervous about your date tonight _sis_?" Phoebe asked roughly as she poured herself some cereal.

"Never," Piper held eye contact with Phoebe as she poured some milk into the bowl. "After all, this is just a little sibling rivalry."

"Friendly competition," Phoebe nodded.

"_War_," Piper nodded.

They finished their meals in silence and then Piper left the house to go buy herself a new dress for tonight. It never hurt to have the upper hand.

Piper decided to make Leo a home-cooked meal, and you know what she made? Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Though Leo didn't notice that he had had a similar thing the previous night. He was too busy admiring Piper in her purple dress.

Piper had a hell of a time getting her sisters out of the house. Well not so much Prue as it was Phoebe. She practically had to throw her out. Of course this was just Phoebe being stubborn.

Leo wiped his mouth off and set his napkin down. "Wow Piper that was by far _the _best chef in the world. And I know, I've eaten practically everywhere." Leo complimented.

"Thank you," Piper blushed. "So are you ready for dessert?"

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Leo chuckled.

"Are you sure? It's chocolate mousse."

"In that case," Leo laughed again.

Piper totally forgot about fighting with Phoebe, she was having such a great time with Leo, she never thought she could feel so strongly about someone in such a short time.

After dessert the two of them sat in the Conservatory laughing and talking about just about everything.

Piper sighed. "I'm having a great time Leo." Piper smiled.

"Me too," Leo agreed. He looked into Piper's eyes. "Um Piper do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?"

"I'd like that," Piper blushed again.

Leo smiled then put his hand on Piper's cheek and kissed her. Piper felt like melting. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten, or given for that matter. She pulled away and slowly opened her eyes.

"Um, do you wanna go upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure," Leo replied. They stood up and Piper took his hand and guided him up the stairs to her room.

TBC…

Ah, how sweet, and short! Someone suggested that Phoebe get Leo, but I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for Piper and Leo. Anyway, next chapter Leo makes his decision, though it's obvious and Phoebe finds out why her darn love spell didn't work. Maybe it's because she got it out of some crappy book from Barnes and Noble. Just jokin! You know the drill!

Cya

Nicole


	4. the next day

Chapter 4- The next day.

The next morning Phoebe walked down the stairs and quickly headed for the kitchen, what she saw was the last thing she expected. Piper and Leo were sitting at the kitchen table, smiling. Piper playfully stuck a grape into Leo's mouth.

Phoebe's chest tightened. How could this happen? How could the spell _not_ work! She cleared her throat and Piper and Leo quickly turned, shocked.

"Have a nice date Piper?" Phoebe crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, I did." Piper replied awkwardly.

"Would you like to join us?" Leo offered, he pulled out a chair.

"No thanks, I suddenly don't have much of an appetite." Phoebe turned on her heels and walked away. What could've gone wrong?…It backfired! That was it! It backfired and made Leo fall for Piper. 'I'm just gonna have to try again.' Phoebe muttered under her breath.

Piper sighed and looked at Leo. "Will you excuse me? I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Sure," Leo replied and watched as Piper ran after her sister. She caught Phoebe walking up the stairs; she grabbed her arm and spun her so that they were facing each other. "

"What was that?" Piper asked, her tone a bit harsh.

"What?" Phoebe asked innocently. She wasn't in the mood to explain herself to Piper. She had work to do.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about… Phoebe you have no reason to be bitter. We both agreed that we would be happy no matter _who_ Leo picked. Then you come in looking like you're about to bite my head off!" Piper fumed.

"Piper, not now okay, I'm busy." Phoebe brushed Piper's hand off and started up the stairs again. Piper followed.

"It's 8 in the morning! You have nothing to do! You're just trying to avoid me!"

"No Piper, I'm trying to avoid the conversation! Now will you please just leave me alone!" Phoebe stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Leo's waiting for you." She said mutely.

Piper shook her head. "Fine, we'll talk later." She took one last look at Phoebe then walked back downstairs. She wasn't about to let Phoebe's acrid feelings ruin her morning.

Piper walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yea--- no, listen Leo, um I know we had plans today but I don't think today will be good." Piper said regretfully.

"Why not?"

"It's just that Phoebe's taking this really hard, and…" Piper started but Leo smiled and took her hands.

"I get it…you care about Phoebe too much to cause her anymore hurt. Even if it isn't intentional."

"You're so wonderful for understanding." Piper breathed a sigh of relief. She kissed Leo.

"I guess I'd better be going, I'll see you later."

Piper smiled and nodded. Leo orbed away. Just then Prue walked in.

"Was that Leo?" Prue asked as she sat down.

"Yes," Piper replied.

"So- how was your date?" Prue smirked.

"It was amazing!" Piper admitted. "At dinner we talked, and it just felt…so…right."

"What about after dinner?"

Piper blushed. "We came back over here, that's it." She got up and placed her plate in the sink.

"You slept together didn't you!" Prue asked.

Piper blushed again. "Maybe,"

Prue squeezed Piper's shoulders. "So I take it that he picked you then…"

"I guess so, we were supposed to do something today, but I just didn't feel right, Phoebe wasn't exactly ecstatic when she saw us this morning."

"It's just Phoebe being Phoebe. Deep down she's extremely happy for you. Just give her a few hours, she'll get over it." Prue assured her.

"I dunno Prue, she seemed pretty pissed." Piper disputed.

Phoebe held up the vile which contained the green potion. All she had to do was say the spell then drink this then Leo would be hers. But was this really the way to go? Piper did seem pretty happy this morning. This just didn't seem like a great idea. "No, it is, I deserve him, not Piper." Phoebe argued. This time the spell would not backfire. She looked at the paper with the spell on it. She read it then downed the potion. She scrunched her nose. Not the best tasting stuff in the world.

The sound of Prue's scream made Phoebe jump. She ran downstairs. She skidded into the kitchen. Everything looked normal.

"What?" Phoebe asked as she looked around.

"Piper!" Prue pointed to a seat. The only thing there was the clothes Piper was wearing.

"What?" Phoebe still didn't get it.

"Phoebes, when have clothes ever been known to stand on there own?" Prue quipped.

"I'm invisible Phoebe!" Piper wined. Her sweater arms waving around in frustration

"Uh oh," Phoebe muttered.

"Yea uh oh, how could this happen!" Prue panicked.

"Um, I kinda did a spell." Phoebe said timidly as she raised her hand.

"What!" Prue and Piper screamed in unison. Invisible Piper stood up and walked next to Prue. Both women crossed their arms.

"What kind of spell?" Prue demanded.

"A spell-to-ah- make Leo fall in love with me!" Phoebe shut her eyes tight and waited for the Phoebe-bashing to begin.

Piper let out a laugh in disbelief. "Of course, I mean most sisters yell, scream, and maybe even throw things when they want the same guy, but _nooo_, you have to go and MAKE ME INVISIBLE!" Piper shouted as she started to pace.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Phoebe tried to defend herself. Although she knew she was on the losing side of the battle here.

"What _was_ supposed to happen Phoebe?" Prue challenged.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Leo was supposed to forget his feelings for Piper and direct them towards me. Of course he wouldn't of had to if the first spell I cast hadn't backfired!" Whoops said too much.

"_Another spell_! Let me guess; it was supposed to make Leo love _you_?" Piper didn't wait for an answer. She stormed out of the room.

Prue shook her head and stared coldly at Phoebe. "Did you even think for a second about the personal gain? Or maybe even consider that it wasn't a spell that made Leo fall for Piper, that he actually _loves _her, and no spell can change that…I can't believe you Phoebe." Prue walked out leaving Phoebe standing there.

TBC…

Short huh? You are probably wondering why I didn't write a spell. It's because I can't rhyme. So why bother… interesting twist though. Hoped you liked it!

Cya!

Nicole!


	5. Revised and SO much better!

A:N/ Ok, if any of you remember a few months ago I had a different chapter 5 up…it sucked. I mean it sucked hard. So I deleted it. I mean c'mon, a sorceress in the _mountains_? What was I on? W/ever, my point being, my original idea was bad so I'm redoing it. Sorry if I confused or pissed anybody off. Oh, and I figure, I made you guys wait long enough, so I'll give you another chapter tonight. But I expect a review for each one or I'm never doing it again, got it?

Chapter 5: Revised and SO much better!

Phoebe and Prue sat in the kitchen looking through the Book of Shadows. Neither of them spoke. Every once in awhile Prue would shoot Phoebe a cold glance then turn back to her work.

Finally Phoebe sighed and whipped off her glasses roughly.

"Ok Prue! I get it! You're pissed at me! What else do you want from me? I already apologized a million times! You want me to do it again? All right, I'm _sorry_! It was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do and I'm a horrible, _horrible _person for even considering it! There, you happy now?" Phoebe fumed.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Prue said flatly and turned back to the book.

"Fine," Phoebe muttered and got up. She walked upstairs and knocked on Piper's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Phoebe replied. There was a long pause then finally Piper spoke up.

"Come in…"

Phoebe opened the door and slowly walked in. She noticed invisible Piper was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard.

"Piper, uh, c-can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"I guess," Piper replied blankly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok, Piper, I am _so, so _unbelievably sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You're weren't…" Piper interrupted.

"You're right, I wasn't. I never should've done those spells, I never should've even thought about it. S-so, I understand if you wanna hate me forever." Phoebe finished and looked down.

Piper let out a long breath then moved next to her at the end.

"I don't hate you, I should, but I don't." Piper told her as she looked at her baby sister sympathetically.

"Why not?" Phoebe urged as she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Because you're my sister, if I was supposed to hate you everytime you tried to steal one of my boyfriends…well, then…we'd be at war." Piper smiled and chuckled.

Phoebe wiped her eyes and laughed. She leaned over and hugged Piper tightly.

"Thanks Piper, I swear we're gonna fix this."

"I know,"

"You guys! I found something!" Prue called from downstairs.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What I tell ya?"

They laughed and the two of them walked downstairs.

"You two alright now?" Prue asked as she watched them sit down.

"Yea, we are." Phoebe answered. She looked over to Piper and smiled. Of course it wouldn't have seemed stupid if it didn't look like Phoebe was smiling at a pair of floating clothes.

"So what'd you find Prue?" Piper asked.

"I don't know how I could have possibly missed this. Alright, there isn't a spell or a potion that we can make, but there is someone who _can_." Prue began. "There's an old Crone in the Underworld who masters in potion making, apparently she has the ability to conjure just about any ingredient in the world, even if it isn't around anymore." Prue skimmed her finger over the page as she read.

"The Martha Stewart of Potions." Phoebe mumbled comically.

Prue nodded. "Also, she's been alive for centuries. Legend has it that she's the daughter of the very first Source."

"So, that would make her _bad, _wouldn't it?" Piper asked, looking at the drawing of the old woman.

"Technically yes, but she's not, at least, not according to the Book. It says here that she once made a potion to cure one of our ancestors, apparently another witch had put her under a curse…" She eyed Phoebe. "After-she-tried to steal the other woman's husband."

"Hmm, guess it runs in the family." Phoebe shrugged uncomfortably and averted her gaze.

"Mmhmm," Prue rolled her eyes.

"So does it say how we find this miracle woman?" Phoebe asked, taking the Book from Prue and scanning the page.

"What? You're not actually thinking of going and seeing her are you?" Piper screamed in disbelief.

"Well, yea. Piper, I would think you of all people would want to see her as soon as possible." Phoebe intoned.

"Of course, yea, but I have a bad feeling about going to get magical help from the original-Source's- daughter!" Piper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it was.

"She has a point Phoebes, I mean that's a lot of trust to be putting into someone like that. Think what she could do with all of our powers." Prue conceded.

"You two have nothing to worry about, because I'm going down there myself."

"What?" Prue demanded.

"Excuse me? I don't think so!" Piper screeched.

"Even if we decide to use her help, you're not going down there alone, especially not without an active power."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. What was she, stupid? Don't answer that…She was perfectly capable of defending herself against a little old lady.

"C'mon you guys. I have to; it's my fault Piper's invisible. I made this mess and now I have to clean it up." Phoebe declared firmly.

Prue and Piper exchanged a glance; well at least that's what it looked like.

"Alright, but you're going in loaded." Prue spoke up.

"Uh, guys," Piper interrupted. "The Book doesn't say how we're supposed to find her." She poked the page as to prove her point.

This time Phoebe and Prue exchanged an unsettling glance.

TBC….

See, this chapter was much better, don't you think?

nicole/shannen

'It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame, it's for the bodies I claim! And those. Only go. So. Far…

Sorry peoples, I've been listening to My Chemical Romance again…but I think that's my new favorite quote…yep, definitely. So.Tired. Gonna Die.


End file.
